


𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚

by ettam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: AU, Asexual! Marinette Dupain-cheng, Attempted Murder, Boarding School, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Don’t read the tags there is spoilers :(, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladybug! Kagami Tsurugi, Lesbian! Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), POV Damian Wayne, POV Kagami Tsurugi, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Damian Wayne, Sadly, Yandere, Yandere Damian Wayne, Yandere Marinette Dupain-Cheng, i love kagami, not mentioned but wanted to say that, onsided! Marinette Dupain-cheng/Kagami Tsurugi, stop reading the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettam/pseuds/ettam
Summary: The two of them are turning 28 this year - if they aren't dead.Going back t̸̛̺̼͚̲̱̾̂͊̽̉̈̈̓ę̵̛̥͙͚̳̺̹̟̽̀̀͗́̋̊͘͠n̷͍̜̈́́͑͝ͅͅ years, let's see what happened to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Damian Wayne, before their mysterious disappearances in 2̶̖̮̹̱͒̓̓̍0̴̹̿̌͋̆̄͂̈́́1̷̨̫̬͊̓̾̚0̵̣͈̩̾̎̋̒͊̉.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Um, this is quite dark for most love stories, so I’m sorry if you don’t like it, but I swear there are some cute moments too 
> 
> I know this is short, but I’ve almost finished the first chapter, i swear

_Dear reader,_

I hope for your sake that you have not chosen to read this book because you are in the mood for a pleasant experience.

If this is the case, I advise you to put down this book instantaneously, because of all the books describing unhappy lives of teenagers, this might be the unhappiest of them all. Damian and Marinette are sent to Custroville to school, and they find danger and misfortune lurking behind each corner.

The pages of this book, I'm sorry to inform you, contain such unpleasantries as a broken microwave, a bad casserole, a lady with a pencil behind her ear, a familiar face, a terrible murder resulting in romance, and baggy shirts.

I have promised to write down the entire history of these two unfortunate children, but you haven't, so if you prefer stories that are more heartwarming, please feel free to make another selection.

With all due respect,

_Kagami Tsurugi_


	2. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ

For Marinette-  
When we met, you were pretty, and I was lonely.  
Now, I am pretty lonely.

——————————————————————————

Who is the villain?

The question is the root of my answer, and yet every time I go back to solve it my response to the question changes which therefore changes my overall answer. Makes sense, right?

By definition, a villain is a character in a story or play who opposes the hero, or a character whose evil actions or motives are important to the plot.

Usually, they are a character with a desire to inflict harm upon the world, or even a person. Someone who has no care for the innocent - a selfish, egotistical criminal.

And there is always a hero to stop them. Always.

That is what stops me in my tracks. In my pursuit of solving this mystery people around the world have been left clueless about for a decade, I have fallen almost too far into this case.

After years of research I am still left puzzled by the case. 

Even after my explanation, you still don't understand, do you? It is okay. Most people struggle to understand the concept I have spent years researching. It is my job to uncover the truths of heroes.

After all, I, like many others, have dedicated my life to the mystery of Marinette and Damian, and their strange disappearances 10 years ago.

I need not say their full names - you recognize them already. Everyone knows who they are. Household names, really.

Warnings. Parents would reinforce the names in their children's brains, ensuring that they don't turn out like them.

They have rightfully earned the title of the amants maudits. I do not wish to translate, and I believe that the meaning will come to you on its own as this miserable tale unravels itself.

My name is Kagami Tsurugi, and I have spent years unravelling this grim tale of two lovers.

It starts in an elegant school, far out in the countryside of Paris.

——————————————————————————

The stars sprinkle the night sky like silver snowflakes as my eyes drift open. My gaze latches onto a girl sitting in the seat in front of me, her mouth parted and knees drawn up to her chest.

A jagged bolt of lightning tears through the silence of the night. I rub at my eyes, pushing my legs out as far as possible, trying to awaken a burst of energy inside of me. It wasn't like I had to be anywhere or do anything. That was what made it slightly unsettling.

My mouth was dry and sore. I swallow, attempting to dampen it, the action making it sting even more. I notice the person in front of me has a bottle of water sat in the pocket of their bag, which is squished between her and the wall. (It was horrible and sticky, so I don't understand why she would lean her bag against it, though that was hardly the point.)

I sigh, flopping backwards onto my chair. "What's up?"  
Jolting, I glance up with wide eyes to see the girl, who is now sitting up and tilting her head at me. "Huh?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at me. "You were staring at me strangely," Aspen says, "No offence."

My breathing steadies. "Oh, right. Sorry. I thought you were sleeping."

She shakes her head, "Nah, I daydream a lot. You French?" 

I nod, "Mhm!"

"That's wicked! I was born in England, always wanted to go to a Foreign country. My Parents were unsure, though," she snorts, "They don't want to leave London. They claim we would fall to shambles if we left the country!"

I don't know what shambles means, but I continue to listen - I'm also beginning to suspect that she may be a very outgoing person. A Lot more than I am, anyways.

She leans forward with a groan, yawning and stretching her limbs as I had. Her body is Lanky, and her skin is ebony, while her hair is sandy blonde with light curls. A pair of red glasses are pinned to her jumper collar.

"I like your outfit," I say, and there is no lie in it. It's much better than what I chucked on this morning. She is wearing a loose hoodie with some black, plaited pants, and she has pink lipstick on. This girl was very, very naturally pretty.

"And I love your accent. You are so cute - Ugh, I'm jealous!" she tossed her hair out of her face, "I'm Aspen Garcia, though you probably already knew that from the tag."

"Yea," I laugh, "I'm Marinette. You're French is great by the way."

"I can speak it, but I struggle with doing the accent. I've been learning for a few months since my family decided to send me here," she shrugs.

I smile, "You're very good at it for just a few months."

Aspen grins, crossing her legs and putting her hood up.

"You look knackered mate," she replies, pulling her hoodie strings tighter. It was blistering. "Have you been able to sleep, either?"

"No. It's quite scary, isn't it? Leaving your home," I sigh, "I knew I'd have to leave eventually, y'know, when I fully move out. But...not like this."

We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, but was actually just a few seconds. It wasn't awkward, yet not comfortable. Just quiet.

"We don't have to talk about it, but I'll have your back yea?" Aspen moves to the seat besides me, resting her hand atop mine, "We're arriving at hell in an hour, so we could watch a movie."

I nod, unable to say anything. When placed in a situation that fills me with despair, I tend to forget that there are truly people out there with a pure heart like Aspen.

“How about mean girls?”

And just like that, the quiet chatter of two girls could be heard throughout the train that night, along with the occasional giggle.

——————————————————————————

Thank god for the clouds, which were scattered like a torn veil, otherwise the sun would've turned us to dust. The cobblestone path beneath my feet seemed ancient. Beside me lay a group of broad maples and tall sycamores, providing shade for those tired in the sun, such as me.

I take in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of flowers. It was the perfect blend of lavender and orange blossoms.

Twittering of birds, gossiping while they perched on a tree, brought me out of my daze. I was bound to miss the train if I kept getting distracted by the beauty of Paris. 

"Damian?" A voice boomed from beside me as I was about to bend down and pick a tulip. I think many had assumed that I had no appreciation for nature, which was a total lie.

I have a special fondness for nature. It sounds stupid, I know, but it is just calming.

I actually have a whole wall of tiny plants in my room, and outside of my window I put a basket of flowers. 

"Mm?" I hum in response, not looking up. Father is dressed in his best outfit (I have no idea why) and surprisingly, I had thrown on a black hoodie, and the baggiest jeans you will ever see.

I couldn’t be bothered to try with anything anymore, especially not getting dressed or looking after myself.

“Are you ready to go?” he says. I try to ignore him, getting up and dragging myself and my suitcase ahead of him. 

He takes it as a yes, and walks along beside me.

It takes just over ten minutes to get to the station. We had walked in absolute silence, neither of us knowing how to start a conversation. Not that I wanted to talk to him.

Unfortunately, the coach wasn’t going to arrive for over an hour, thanks to the fact that we missed the train. So I had to sit with him in silence.

Fortunately, there were lots of other academy students that I could talk to for a while. It’s not like Father could stop me from socialising. At least, that's what he thought I was doing, anyways.

I glanced over to check that father was not looking as I snuck into the room. 

A tall, light haired boy was sitting inside of the station. He looked spaced out. Ditzy. And annoying. But, he was better than staying with Father.

I walk towards him, my frown deepening as he doesn’t even look up. His eyes were glued to his...video game? I couldn’t tell what it was.

I sit next to him, bringing my knees up and resting my chin on them. “Um, hey?” 

He jumps, whipping around to face me. His eyes are wide and we just stare at each other for a while. I cough.

“Sorry,” I mumble. He shakes his head, and attempts to steady his breathing. I had already frightened someone. Great.

“No worries, didn’t even notice you,” he laughs, placing whatever he was holding into its case. “Was too distracted by my switch.”

“I see,” I say. I have little knowledge on the ‘switch’. Perhaps some research could help.

The air was getting awkward, and I scrambled for something to talk about.

I notice a little flag pin on his bag. I recognised it, I think it was some sort of LGBTQ flag, but I didn’t know which one. I supposed there was no harm in asking.

“What is that?” I ask, and he looks at it and back at me before smiling. 

“It’s nice to have someone notice. I’m non-binary!” 

I tilt my head. I had heard of it, but in all honesty, I had little knowledge of what it meant. They seem to notice my confusion. “It’s when you're neither male or female, and want to be addressed with they/them pronouns.”

“Oh.” I nod slowly. “That makes sense. So...instead of saying he or she went to the bathroom, I would say they went to the bathroom?”

“Mhm! You got it.” they grin, and they hold out their hand, “I’m billie! What’s your name?”

“Damian.” No point in saying my last name. They didn’t either, anyways. “It’s nice to meet you.”

I had never really heard of non-binary people, but I would do my best to try to understand and support them from now on.

The two of us shake hands. “So, I guess you’re going to the academy too?”

“Yeah.” 

“Cool. I hope we get in the same room, I suck at making friends, so it would be nice to room with someone I’ve already met.”

I smile, “Same, I’m not usually that easy to get along with.”

They raise a brow, “No? You seem friendly.” 

“You’re just much more…” An image of Jon flashes into my head, “Relaxed, then others I’ve met I guess.”

They lean backwards, “Well, we have loads of time to get to know each other, Damian!”

For some reason, the thought of chatting with someone my age doesn’t seem that bad today. It would be nice to forget everything that happened.

Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as I thought I would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Um, this is quite dark for most love stories, so I’m sorry if you don’t like it, but I swear there are some cute moments too 
> 
> I know this is short, but I’ve almost finished the first chapter, i swear


End file.
